que vale mas mi amor por ti o tus juegos
by kurokaXsama
Summary: naruto esta harto del trato que le da sasuke y el susodicho se dará cuenta de lo que puede perder antes de que sea demaciado tarde Sasunaru


**Título: **que vale mas mi amor por ti o tus juegos

**Autora:** KurokaXsama

**Pareja: **sasuke X naruto

**Rating**: T

**Palabras**: 600 (según el corrector no le creo mucho ¬¬ bueno no importa XD)

**Beta-Reader**: No tengo, ( todavia no se que es eso al 100% entienda tecnologia +kuro=pela a muerte) seguramente mas de una falta de ortografía se me ha escapado pido perdón por ello espero me lo perdonen de antemano jajajaU

**Disclaimer**: No hago esto con ánimo de lucro ( tal vez un poquito XD) y ni los personajes ni nada de lo mencionado en la historia me pertenece. Si lo hicieran en estos momentos sería famosa rica y naruto tendría mas de mil cambios so lo lo hago por diversion (o tal vez por un comentario o dos jajaU)

**Notas**:bueno me propuse a mi misma volver a subir mis historias que en su momento estuvieron en mundo yaoi pero como cerro volvió abrir , no me complique la vida así que las subiré aki (xq slashaven no le entiendo ni papa de como subir historias)

"_**que vale más mi amor por ti o tus juegos"**_

Sabes siempre te quise, siempre te ame, siempre fuiste mi mundo soporte que me usaras, que jugaras mi cuerpo que me mintieras con falsas palabras de amor que cada noche me bajaras luna y estrellas en vano solo para darte lo que querías.

Pero aun así te creo, que es lo que llaman masoquismo ¿no? Y aun sabiendo que solo me usaste me siento feliz al estar a tu lado.

Pero aun así lloro en silencio cada noche al saber que no me amas de verdad que juegas con todos que le veas "buenas curvas", será que el destino lo quiere así, en fin creo que no; ya me canse ya estoy arto te amo hasta la muerte y la daría por ti pero ya no. así que mejor decido dejarte escribo esto en mi corazón tomo mis cosas y salgo de tu departamento lamentándome por no ser alguien que ames.

Siento tus brazos en mi cintura al estar en la puerta tu solo susurras: te espero mañana yo simplemente no respondo al parecer no te importa salgo de departamento asiendo más grande mi dolor con lagrimas de tristeza de un amor que yo solo siento y tu solo me usas.

Al llegar a mi casa solo me tumbo en la cama y lloro como loco apagando las luces y deseando que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado que nunca te hubiera conocido que nunca hubiera conocido el sabor de tus labios el sonido de tu voz diciéndome mentiras de amor la esencia de tu ser en mi cuerpo me quedo dormido escucho mi celular en la mañana un mensaje tuyo que dice:

_**Mensaje:**_

_**Sabes me di cuenta de algo **_

_**Te espero en el parque de siempre **_

_**Sasu…**_

Simplemente derramo mas lagrimas esperando a no ir pero por el amor que te tengo voy como idiota esperando que me digas "_sabes ya no te quiero conseguí algo mejor"_ y derramar mas lagrimas por ti.

Te veo allí en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos sentando con esa mirada fría e indiferente con la que te conocí me acerco a ti al parecer sabes que estuve llorando por ti por mis ojos hinchados simplemente suspiras mientras yo espero el final de que me digas lo que imagino.

Pero no simplemente me abrazas y me susurras te amo demasiado yo lloro aun mas que tengas el descaro de jugar con mi sentimientos sabiendo el cuanto te amo me despego de ti y susurro débilmente debido al nudo de mi garganta "_**ya no mas no juegues conmigo"**_ al parecer simplemente me abrazas y limpias mis lagrimas mientras besas mis labios y yo no lo detengo te sigo en el juego de un amor no correspondido besándote con ansias me dejas de besar y comienzas hablar:

"_**Sabes yo nunca quise nada con nadie y menos contigo"**_ mientras mi lagrimas vuelven a brotar y continuas hablado_** "pero… me has robado el corazón me has hecho sentir cosas que nunca quise que hace que te necesite y te desee y no puedo negarlo más".**_

Ahora lloro pero de felicidad me desplomo al piso tú me levantas me tomas el del mentón y me besas suavemente te despegas de mi y vuelves hablar _**"sabes cuándo te conocí: siempre te ame sin darme cuenta por mi idioteces perdóname "**_

Y así lo hago tal vez sea un juego más de ti pero creo que prefiera caer al no estar contigo y mientras espero que si me ames y no juegues mas conmigo debido que siempre te perdonare.

_**Fin ¿?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**bueno eso es todo mina-chan espero les haya gustado si me regalan un reviews se los agradeceré mil veces ademas es todo lo que gano ,por que kishimoto-sensei es el que gana dinero con naruto aunque soy su hija perdida pero como verán niega ser mi padre así que no tengo derechos sobre naru-chan y sasuke-chan xD y soy pobre .**_

_**espero os haya gustado arigato por leer atte:kuroXsama**_


End file.
